RWBY: Trailers
by Sanokal
Summary: A girl visits the place of a loved one's grave, an heiress struggles alone, a woman must decide where her loyalties lie, and a sister seeks information in a den of mobsters. A novelisation of the RWBY trailers by Roosterteeth, and please do read and review, if only to convince you to watch this amazing show. Yellow Trailer posted!
1. Red Like Roses

**RWBY: Red Trailer. **

**Figured I'd novelise these, maybe entice some people to watch the show. I have a bad habit of novelising.**

**Note that I'm not affiliated in any way with Monty Oum, or Roosterteeth, I simply think that both they and this show is absolutely amazing, and if you've never heard of it, then go and give the trailers a look! **

_Red Like Roses._

The slim figure in a hooded, flowing red cape stood on a snowy cliff-side, wilted rose petals floating past her, seeming to almost flow from the material itself, as she stood under the white light of the moon, whole and unblemished.

_Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest..._

After staring at the gravestone on the hill, emblazoned with the words "Summer rose/thus I kindly scatter", and the carving of a rose above it, the girl turned away, head bowed as she trudged through the snow, into a black forest of dead trees.

_White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test._

She kept walking in straight line, watching herself place one foot in front of the other, and eventually the sparingly-growing trees gave way to a snow-covered prairie. The figure looked up, and glanced from side to side, realizing that she wasn't alone anymore.

_Black the beast descends from shadows…_

Large, wolf-like beasts filled the meadow in front of her, almost entirely black save for their crimson fangs and eyes, walking on their knuckles, ape-like. They snarled as they fanned out and surrounded the girl, and then three of them charged forwards, swinging their long arms to deal powerful blows.

The attacks never reached her, she disappeared in a flurry of snow, and the beasts hit the ground, and then the trio looked up in confusion.

_Yellow beauty burns…gold._

The girl was in the sky above them, having flung herself into the air faster that the beast's eyes could track her. Her hood was thrown back, revealing black clothing trimmed with red beneath her cloak, and a pale face with silver eyes framed by dark red-tinged hair.

Ruby reached for the maroon ovular device that was slung behind her, and at her touch it expanded into a weapon, a rectangular firearm that spat out a high-calibre sniper round, piercing one of the beasts' heads and blowing off most of the right side of its face.

The beast's body hit the ground limply, and Ruby landed neatly, already reloading the bolt-action mechanism as another of the Beowolves charged towards her; she leapt into the air again, somersaulting over the beast's head and triggering her weapon's firing mechanism again, the recoil throwing her even higher into the air and into another somersault. She reloaded again and fired, ripping through the left side of another Beowolf, landing in a crouch and reloading and firing in one swift motion, blowing a bloody hole through a Beowolf.

Ruby let the recoil fling her backwards, and she came up ready in a backward roll, the weapon expanding into a giant red scythe, with the main body of the bolt-action sniper rifle as the shaft.

The Beowolves snarled, and one of them lunged towards Ruby, and she brought the scythe up and slammed it down on the beast's shoulder where the blade met the handle.

The Beowolf had ducked its head to avoid being decapitated, but now it looked up at Ruby and snarled, opening its blood-red jaws.

Ruby looked to the side, smiled, and then put on a serious look and triggered the weapon, the sheer power of the recoil slicing the beast in two from shoulder to hip.

The other Beowolves took one look at the dissolving corpse and charged.

Ruby spun the scythe around, reloading as she did so, and embedded the tip of the blade into the ground as the Beowolves kept on coming. She fired and reloaded five times, each shot fatally wounding a Beowolf, before one of them got close enough to swipe at her. The girl leapt into the air, fired, and was blasted backwards by the recoil, digging the blade of her weapon into the ground, and landing standing on the handle.

She looked up and gasped in surprise as more Beowolves flooded out of the forest.

Ruby ducked a swipe from one and triggered the mechanism to shoot another and throw herself backwards, knocking over the Beowolf that had missed her. The beast leapt up again, as did another, only for Ruby to slice through their limbs and bodies with a whirlwind of slashes and a few kicks, another Beowolf closed in, only for Ruby to catch it around the neck with the scythe blade and fire, cutting the beast's head clean off. Two more closed in, and Ruby brought the blade around between them, and fired again, shooting one in the gut and bisecting the other.

Without missing a beat, she leapt over two of the Beowolves, one after the other, and swung the blade in a horizontal arc, slicing off the Beowolf's hand and then dealing the fatal blow, and she spun and dodged another, hooking the blade around its neck and backflipping onto its back, before firing and decapitating the beast, throwing her into the air.

Ruby reached the peak of her flight, before gravity took hold and she plummeted towards the ground, and a pair of Beowolves leapt into the air after her.

Ruby fired and reloaded to align herself so that the barrel pointed at one of the beasts, fired again and let the blade slice through the Beowolf while her momentum carried her into the air, and brought the blade down to cut into another Beowolf – and then she gasped as one of them finally landed a blow, throwing her backwards. She planted the blade of Crescent Rose into the ground, dragging her to a stop, and then looked up sadly at the horde of Beowolves that had emerged from the trees.

Her dark red hair blew in the wind as she ejected the magazine from Crescent Rose, withdrew another marked with a cross from a pouch on her belt and slammed it in, and pointed the barrel behind her, reloading and firing.

The power of the shot blasted her forward at blinding speed, and she cut down four Beowolves, landed running, and fired again, throwing herself towards more of the beasts and the blade angled parallel to the handle, held back behind her head.

Every fired shot brought her closer to her foes, every slice putting a piece of Beowolf flesh on the ground, and limbs and bullets alike flew through the air.

She reloaded and fired a final time, putting down the last Beowolf, and landed in a crouch before standing up. Ruby aligned the blade of the scythe so that it lay mostly parallel to the ground, the end of the handle pointing into the air behind her right shoulder, and waited for the spent ammunition to finish falling from the sky.

**I'll just write all of these quickly, and then I'll post them. They'll almost count as songfics, but definitely not for Yellow/I Burn, except for the final segment. It'll depend on how Black/From Shadows turns out. I probably WON'T novelise the actual show though, that'd be too hard. Probably not as hard as it would be to do the animation, but if you've seen it, you'll get the idea. **


	2. Mirror, Mirror

**RWBY: White Trailer**

**Don't have much to say, just that I'll do my best to roll these out quickly. This one should be the easiest, for obvious reasons.**

**Once again, note that I'm not affiliated in any way with Monty Oum, or Roosterteeth, I simply think that both they and this show is absolutely amazing, and if you've never heard of it, then go and give the trailers a look! **

_Mirror, Mirror_

_Everyone is entitled to their own sorrow, for the heart has no metric or form of measure. And all of it…irreplaceable._

"Ladies and gentlemen. Please welcome, Weiss Schnee," the announcer said.

Clad in all elegant white, with her long white ponytail hanging to her right, Weiss walked forward onto the stage as cheers echoed around her.

The organ began to play, and the spotlights focused on her, blotting out the crowd.

Weiss waited for the right note, bowed her head, closed her eyes, and began to sing.

"_Mirror…tell me something…tell me who's the loneliest…of all…"_

She felt as if she were falling through the floor, standing in another place.

She stood in a darkened chapel, the only sources of illumination the high windows.

Something stirred in the shadows before her, and then the light fell upon it. A giant knight clad in polished steel armour knelt before her, and rose to its feet, clutching a powerful sword three times as tall as Weiss herself, and as tall as the Knight.

Weiss started in surprise, and then the Knight brought its sword across with both hands and sank it into the floor where she had been standing.

Despite her heeled boots, Weiss backflipped away with ease, dodging the strike and drawing Myrtenaster – a thick rapier with an elegant hilt incorporating a six-chambered mechanism – then sliding forwards towards the Knight, the blade pointed straight at it, held with her arm close to her body.

"_Mirror, tell me something…tell me who's the loneliest of all?" she sang._

The Knight blocked the strike, flinging Weiss high into the air. Her skirt flared out as she landed behind the Knight, and it turned and swung one-handed. She slid away from the strike, ending up straight behind the Knight, and struck several times with Myrtenaster. Unaffected by the strikes, the Knight swung its sword in a large arc, and Weiss ducked behind her blade as the blow threw her across the room.

The Knight pressed the attack, leaping high into the air and bringing its massive sword down. Weiss dodged the attack, leaping to the right, backflipped away from an uppercut, and blocked another swing of the blade, throwing her across the room again.

"_Fear of…what's inside me…tell me can a heart be turned…to stone?"_

This time, Weiss used the momentum to throw herself back to her feet, and she drew patterns in the air with her fingers, causing a glyph to appear beneath her feet. A screeching sound rang out as she ran forward at a blinding speed, slashing and dodging as she threw herself around the Knight, conjuring a glyph perpendicular to the ground and leaping from it, taking advantage of her lower position to land a score of hits on the Knight.

Weiss conjured a glyph on the ground and used it to propel herself into the air, scoring an uppercut on the Knight, conjured another glyph perpendicular in midair and dived forwards, landing two quick hits as she flew past the Knight, and landed on a midair glyph – then leapt off it to dodge a sword swing.

And into the path of a massive punch the Knight had thrown with its free arm.

Weiss was thrown across the chapel, landing hard. She gasped in pain as she tried to stand up.

On the stage, Weiss sang wordlessly, warbling a sound that was both heavy and beautiful.

In the chapel she rose up, blood leaking from a cut across her eye. Weiss pointed Myrtenaster at the Knight, and then she drew it back, activating the revolving mechanism and switching to the red canister. Red light shrouded Myrtenaster's blade.

The Knight ran forwards towards Weiss, leaping and bringing down its sword.

Weiss raised Myrtenaster in response, and when the blades met the Knight was knocked backwards and off balance, while Myrtenaster hadn't budged as it gave off a red pulse of energy.

Weiss took advantage of the distraction to change settings again as she spun around and drove the blade into the ground, causing ice to erupt from the point of the blade and surge towards the Knight, trapping its feet.

"_Mirror, mirror, what's behind you? Save me from the things I see."_

Even trapped, the Knight was still able to swing its blade, but once again, Weiss dodged with ease, landing on the blade in a crouch, Myrtenaster glowing with a yellow light.

"_I can keep it from the world; why won't you let me hide from me?"_

She rolled forwards and slashed at the Knight's wrist, shattering the ice that had trapped it and landing in a crouch in front of him, facing him. Its sword embedded itself in the ground behind her, and the Knight looked at its hands in confusion, and then at Weiss.

A blue glyph shone beneath Weiss's feet as the Knight's sword fell to the ground, and as Myrtenaster switched to a purple canister. The Knight started forwards towards Weiss, taking long strides.

"_Mirror, mirror, tell me something."_

It raised its large fist and brought it down, though to no avail as Weiss had dodged again, raising her right hand and conjuring a smaller version of the blue glyph.

The Knight looked down as the glyph flashed beneath it, throwing it into the air.

Weiss swung her blade in a pattern, conjuring circular glyphs that flew towards the Knight and bound its limbs, and she conjured another beneath her, leaping into the air.

"_Who's the loneliest of all?" she sang, raising her arms._

Weiss drew her arm back, and triggered the mechanism, silhouetted against the cracking moon.

Myrtenaster returned to the white setting, and white runes lit up along the blade.

"_I'm the loneliest of…"_

Weiss conjured one last glyph and propelled herself forwards with a determined expression, striking the Knight with a powerful blow that shattered its bonds.

White fire leaked from the joints in the Knight's empty armour and it disintegrated as soon as it hit the floor behind Weiss, who had landed on one knee, Myrtenaster extended behind her.

"_all…" she sang as she rose to her feet. _

Feeling the scar over her left eyelid as she opened her eyes, Weiss looked up at the broken moon above. She didn't celebrate, didn't react, just closed her eyes, bowed her head, and then looked straight at the cheering crowd, and took a step to the side, curtseying.

**That was much easier, although I'm still not entirely sure just what the announcer said at the beginning. **

**Unfortunately, Black will probably take a while to script, given the complexity. With this one, it wasn't so bad given that there's only the sluggish Knight versus Weiss. **


	3. From Shadows

**RWBY: Black Trailer.**

**I was initially having a bad day until I finished writing this. Now it's passable. **

**Still can't figure out how to find Volume one on iTunes…on my iPod. Why?! **

**Seriously though, tell me if you know how, because I'm sure that it's supposed to be on there. **

_From Shadows_

The sun was shining bright, but the moon was also high in the sky, its shattered face closer to the planet than ever.

Red petals from the blossom trees floated through the air, watched by a slim girl dressed in black and white, a black bow perched on her head, restraining long black strands of hair, and a flat blade attached to her back.

Another figure approached the girl, a tall man in a black coat. "Blake," he said in a deep rasp. "It's time."

The girl named Blake lowered her head, and turned to look at the man, watching him with sad, yellow eyes. "Okay," she replied with a hint of nervousness.

The silence of the forest was shattered by two blurs of motion as Blake and her companion, Adam, dashed through the forest, scattering petals in their wake. They moved with such intensity that the forest shook where they had passed, until they reached the dark Cliffside, overlooking a railway line hundreds of feet below.

A startled crow flew past them as they heard a train whistle.

Blake glanced at her companion; his red hair was blowing in the wind. As always, he was difficult to read beneath his steel mask, he looked back at her before returning his gaze on the oncoming train, clutching Blush, the sheath of his ninjato, Wilt.

When the train was near enough, Adam dashed forward, leaping off the edge of the cliff and landing on the steep slope, ready to draw his sword as he slid down the hill.

Blake followed him, though she focused on maintaining her balance, knowing that she'd have to watch her timing.

The train passed beneath them – and they leapt, one after the other, landing on the train.

Adam anchored himself with Wilt, before sheathing it again and dashing forwards, followed by Blake. They'd missed the car they wanted, but a few seconds of sprinting and a jump over car gaps took care of that issue, and they reached the car that had been indicated.

Blake spied the hatch into the next car, and Adam moved so quickly that she wasn't sure he'd drawn Wilt, but she'd definitely heard the snap of the lock.

He wrenched up the hatch and leapt into the card, and Blake followed.

They landed in not-quite complete darkness and looked around the room.

"Looks like we're gonna be doing this the hard way," commented Adam.

AK- 130 androids lined the walls, and upon detecting the intruders, their faceplates swung forward, covering up most of the red light on their faces and leaving a "V" of red light similar to the one on their chests.

Blake rose out of the crouch she'd landed in, and gave a sly smile, though she knew Adam couldn't see it, and grasped the hilt of Gambol Shroud. "Don't be so dramatic," she chided him.

One of the android's arms shifted, its fingers forming bullet barrels, and it pointed them at Adam. _"Intruder,"_ it intoned in an echoing voice. _"Identify yourself."_

It was Adam's turn to give a sly smirk that really should have warned the androids.

He reached for the trigger affixed to Blush, and pulled it, firing red-bladed Wilt out of the sheath. The hilt of the sword slammed into the android, knocking it off balance, and Adam dashed forwards, catching the sword and slashing through the android, and firing Blush again before sheathing Wilt. The twin halves of the android separated and fell to the ground.

The other androids all exchanged glances, extended curved blades from their wrists, and charged towards Adam and Blake.

_From shadows…_

Blake backflipped, slicing two androids in half with her sword, still in its sharpened sheath, and landed in a crouch as the androids separated into two pieces. She looked up, and dived forwards, and both she and Adam began to dismember the androids, Adam slicing with Wilt and then sheathing it again, shooting with Blush while Wilt wasn't in the way, and Blake taking down the androids with quick strikes, covering each other perfectly.

_We'll descend upon the world…_

One of the androids shifted its fingers into bullet barrels, and opened fire.

_Take back what you stole…_

Adam drew out Wilt, and feinted with both it and Blush, turning aside the rain of projectiles without flaw, giving time for Blake to dash forwards, deflecting the projectiles with her wide bladed sheath as she ran.

_From shadows…_

Blake yelled as she sliced the android in half, followed by another, and then she gripped her sheath with her hand, drawing Gambol Shroud from within.

_We'll reclaim our destiny…_

In the same motion, she cut down another android, landed in a crouch with her twin blades in a reverse grip, and dashed forwards so fast she left an afterimage of herself as she sank her blades into another android.

_Set our future free…_

She was a whirlwind of motion, cutting and slicing through the androids, flipping and dodging any blows they could offer in return, leaving afterimages where she had struck.

_And we'll rise…_

Adam joined her, his slightly slower movements having more power, and he and Blake swung themselves around the androids, and booted them out of the train card, landing on an open card.

More androids leapt across the card, running towards them.

_And we'll rise…_

Adam turned and looked at Blake. "Let's do this," he said, before running forwards.

Blake followed him, and he drew Wilt, uppercutting a pair of androids, while Blake flipped through the air, and knocked them down.

_Above the darkness and the shame._

Adam smashed them with Wilt's hilt before sheathing the ninjato, and he and Blake dashed forwards again.

Blake looked up and saw that the rest of the androids were still a fair distance away, and she drew her sword back, the weapon shifting forms as she did so, and then she threw Gambol Shroud at the androids.

_Above the torture and the pain._

Blake yanked back on the ribbon Gambol Shroud was attached to, pulling the trigger of the firing mechanism, and at just the right moment, the recoil from the bullet blasted an android and threw the weapon into another one.

_Above the ridicule and hate._

Adam leapt up and made sure to stay out of the way of the whirling wheel of destruction that Gambol Shroud had become as Blake swung it round.

_Above the binding of our fate._

Blake cut down two more androids, entrapped one with the ribbon for Adam to finish off, and then joined him in a forward dash towards six more androids.

Adam drew out Wilt and slashed through them with several brutal strikes, leaving one for Blake to dispatch, and dived forwards to slash and shoot as Blake kicked one in the face and knocked it down with her blades.

With a powerful strike, Adam cut down one of the androids, and Blake leapt forwards swinging Gambol Shroud by the ribbon, while Adam aimed and fired Blush. Three more leapt from behind to ambush them, and both Adam and Blake kicked them where the solar plexus would be on a human. The resulting force knocked the androids into the air, and Adam sliced and sheathed Wilt, while Blake swung Gambol Shroud around, cutting the androids into shreds. The crippled remains exploded.

Adam and Blake were thrown into the air by the explosion, Blake kicked Adam down to the ground, and he drew Wilt and sliced into an android, before shooting it with Blush. He sheathed Wilt with satisfaction.

They cut open the door to the next car, and moved inside.

Adam opened up a crate emblazoned with a snowflake, and grinned as he saw the cargo. "Perfect!" he said. "Move up to the next car!" he rasped. "I'll set the charges."

"What about the crew members?" asked Blake.

Adam paused before replying. "What about them?" he asked.

As soon as the words left his mouth, there was a mechanical snarl behind him, and a four-legged droid dropped down from the ceiling, over three times as tall as Adam, and brisling with weaponry.

_Born with…no life. Into subjugation._

"Adam!" said Blake warningly.

The spider droid shifted, its arms aligning, and firing blasts of blue force at them.

_Treated…like a…worthless animal!_

Blake fled, both blades drawn as she dodged and leapt over the spheres of force. She leapt towards the spider droid and sliced at it, but the droid was tougher than she'd expected and tossed her of easily. She hit the ground with a surprised cry.

_Stripped of…all rights…_

As the spider droid moved towards her, Adam moved in, swinging Wilt around in an arc without what he hoped to be enough force to knock the spider droid backwards.

_Just like a lesser being. _

He landed beside Blake, and the again unhindered spider droid kicked him backwards and fired more force spheres at him, scattering boxes, but not hitting the agile man.

_Crushed by…cruel…ruthless human rule!_

The spider droid raised its leg to crush Blake, and Adam seized the chance to dash forwards and grab her, bringing her back to the wall.

_When it started!_

After he set her down, she said, "We need to get out of here."

_All we wanted was a chance to live our lives._

The spider droid placed its arms together, and they shifted and extended into a long cannon, building up force.

_Now in darkness. _

Adam and Blake realized a split-second too late that they should have been careful what they wished for, as the spider droid fired.

_Taking everything we want and we will rise…_

They landed hard among boxes on another open car, rolling to a stop.

_We'll rise…_

The spider droid emerged from the hole it had made in the side of the train card, making its way onto the open car.

"Buy me some time!" shouted Adam hoarsely.

"Are you sure?" asked Blake.

"Do it!" rasped Adam.

_We'll rise…_

He gripped Wilt, and the red of his hair seemed to intensify.

Blake ran forwards, dodging force blasts and throwing Gambol Shroud, and pulling herself towards the spider droid. The force flung her into the air, and she drew her wrist back, the ribbon of Gambol Shroud surrounding her as she swung it around, withdrew it and began to slash and stab at the front of the spider droid. She drove both blades into it, and fired the firearm mechanism several times, though the spider droid was still unfazed, forcing her to throw herself off it, backflipping away.

She landed beside Adam, and seeing the two of them together again, the spider droid formed its large cannon.

"Whoa," said Blake, turning and dashing away as the force began to build up.

The spider droid fired at Adam, and he withdrew Wilt partially from Blush and intercepted the energy stream until it ceased.

"Hah-hah-hah," laughed Adam in a spooky tone, the markings on his clothes, mask, and all of his hair glowing scarlet.

The spider droid took a few steps and then it leapt forwards, into the air.

The red became white in the center, and Adam drew Wilt, slashing with all the force of the energy that had been intended for his destruction, the sheer power throwing most of the boxes on the car off the train, and disintegrating the spider droid into petal-like fragments.

Then, Adam sheathed Wilt, and turned and ran for the next car.

When he saw what was there, he reached his hand out hesitantly.

Blake stood at the other car, and looked sadly at Adam. "Goodbye," she said softly, taking out Gambol Shroud.

Without even unsheathing it, she sliced through the coupling that linked the train cars.

Whether by choice or weakness from the fight with the spider droid, Adam didn't leap across to join her, but simply watched the car – and Blake with it – dwindle into the distance.

**How the bloody hell did they animate this? **

**Seriously. It took me careful analysis – sorry for the length of time this took, by the way. We exceeded our broadband limit, so we had to tone down video watching for the rest of the month, thus I couldn't watch the trailer. **

**Fortunately, the Yellow trailer should be a little easier. **

**Please review, and if you haven't already, watch this show! **


	4. I Burn

**RWBY: White Trailer**

**It's the last trailer! Good thing, too, cause I'm gonna be out of town soon, and I didn't want to leave everyone hanging. **

**Once again, note that I'm not affiliated in any way with Monty Oum, or Roosterteeth, I simply think that both they and this show is absolutely amazing, and if you've never heard of it, then go and give the trailers a look! **

_I Burn_

_Scathing eyes ask that we be symmetrical, one sided and easily processed.  
Yet every misshapen spark's unseen beauty is greater than its would be judgement._

The echoing roar of the motorcycle's engine was ear-splitting in the quiet city night.

The blond-haired girl riding it carefully pumped the accelerator, keeping the cycle dead on to her destination.

Arriving, she quickly stored away the keys of the vehicle, adorned with bright orange panels, dismounted, and walked towards a soft beating as a crow flew across the sky.

A bubblier remix of "Red Like Roses" was playing on the club's sound system as a spotlight shone on the glass door, behind which the girl's silhouette was visible. The doors opened automatically as she approached, revealing her brown, midriff-bearing top revealing a…generous amount of chest, and a backed skirt over short black shorts. The yellow bracelets she wore shone in the club lights as she stopped to look at the dancing partygoers on the mirrored dance space.

As she walked down the stairs and past the dance floor, the lights changed to red as the lyrics began, operated by a DJ wearing a bear suit, and red rose petals seemed to drift through the air.

"_Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest…"_

Yang took note of the tuxedo wearing men with red shades that were watching her, but her full attention was focused on two men who seemed to be having an argument. One of them was wearing a white coat over dark clothing, making his red hair stand out, and he turned and walked away with his cane under his arm.

The other man was tall and bearded, wearing a suit without the jacket, and gloves on his hands and as the first man walked away, he should his head in irritation.

Yang made a beeline for the bar beside him.

As soon as he saw her, the man gestured towards the two gothic looking girls beside him – one in white, one in red – and they walked away.

"Strawberry Sunrise," Yang said to the bartender, another of the tuxedo wearers. "No ice." Then as an afterthought, she added. "Oh! And one of those little umbrellas."

"Aren't you a little young to be in this club, blondie?" asked the man beside her, turning to her.

Yang giggled, turning to the man and putting her hand on her hip. "Aren't you a little old to have a name like 'Junior'?" she replied.

Junior Xiong nodded with a smile. "So you know who I am," he remarked as Yang crossed her arms. "You got a name, sweetheart?" he asked.

Yang smiled, and walked closer. "Yes, Junior, I've got several." She ran her finger up and down his suit. "But instead of 'sweetheart,' you can just call me 'SIR!'" she yelled, grabbing Junior and squeezing with a maniac grin on her face.

Junior blanched with an unflattering yelp of pain.

"People say you know everything," commented Yang as Junior moaned in pain. She pulled out her smartphone, and showed Junior a picture. "Tell me where she is and I'll let you go."

"I've never seen her before!" yelped Junior. "I swear!"

"S'cuse me?!" asked Yang, squeezing harder.

Junior yelped again. "I swear…SIR!" he replied.

A group of the tuxedo-clad men raced up, wielding red axes.

Yang took note of them out of the corner of her eye. "Hmm, looks like we have an audience," she commented. "This must be kind of embarrassing for you, huh? Awkward."

Junior groaned. "Listen, 'blondie' – sir!" he added before she could squeeze again. "If you wanna make it out of this club alive; I suggest you let me go. Now!" he seethed.

Yang shrugged, and released him.

"Uhh!" moaned Junior. "You'll pay for that," he said, back to his more composed self.

As he withdrew a pair of red-lensed sunglasses and slipped them on, Yang followed him as he walked away, with the mobsters surrounding them. "Oh, Junior, I was just playing with you!" she said. "Don't be so sensitive!"

Junior ignored her, even though she was right beside him.

"Come on, let's just kiss and make up, okay?" asked Yang.

"Huh?" asked Junior, turning around.

Yang giggled, and blew a kiss.

"Okay…" replied Junior hesitantly, walking up to her.

"_White is cold and always yearning, burdened by…a royal test…"_

They both closed their eyes and leaned towards each other…

…and Yang sucker-punched Junior, sending him flying.

Junior was flung wildly through the air, and he crashed through a glass and steel pillar before smashing hard into a bar bench.

"_Black the beast descends from shadows…"_

"Uhhhhhh…" he groaned, before a bottle landed on his head, knocking his shades askew.

The mobsters recovered from the shock of seeing a girl half their bosses size punch him across the room and charged.

As most of the partygoers fled behind her, Yang smiled, and drew back her arms, the golden bracelets, Ember Celica, expanding into the dual-ranged shot gauntlets. She drew her right arm – which she'd used to send Junior flying – back and pumped out a shell.

As the mobsters ran towards her, Yang leapt into the air and drew her arm back. She smiled as she reached the apex of her jump.

"_Yellow beauty burns…gold…"_

The music changed to an instrumental of "Mirror, mirror" as Yang's hair and gauntlets glowed, and she slammed her fist into the ground.

The shockwave knocked the mobsters backwards, throwing them onto the ground, as Yang rose from the circle of flames with a large grin on her face.

She leapt into the air and brought her foot down, knocking a mobster who had barely begun to rise to the ground.

"_Mirror…"_

She fired a shell, boosting her punch into another mobster, and then brought down a third man with a kick as she landed from her leap.

Seeing their fellows in jeopardy, the other mobsters charged.

"_Tell me something..."_

Yang ducked and dived, dodging the axe strikes, launching punches and firing shells, leaping off the men to slam them with powerful strikes.

"_Tell me who's the loneliest…of all…?"_

She knocked down a few men, and then a more experienced fighter assaulted her, delivering blows that she had to block, and she stopped both of his strikes and snapped out with a kick, throwing the man into the air, his unconscious body shattering the second pillar.

Another man charged, holding a red-bladed katana, and he lashed out with quick strikes. Yang blocked the blows with her gauntlets, and delivered several shell-fuelled punches that knocked the man backwards.

"_Fear of…what's inside me…"_

The bear-suited DJ pulled out a submachine gun, and opened fire.

Yang ran from side-to-side, dodging the bullets, and as soon as the man began to reload, she fired her gauntlets and used the recoil to vault over a barrier and into the DJ's booth, double-kicking him with both feet.

"_Tell me who's the loneliest…of all?"_

She fired her left-hand gauntlet, slamming her elbow into him, and then fired the right hand one, slamming his head into his desk and changing the song, before lifting him up and firing both gauntlets, blasting him into the air.

He hit the dance floor his bear headdress falling off, beside the bladed heels of the white clad girl from earlier.

"Melanie, who is this girl?" asked the red clad girl in a bored tone as she walked up to her twin, brandishing the long claws attached to her wrists.

"I dunno, Miltia, but we should teach her a lesson," replied the white-clad girl in the same bored tone.

Yang scoffed, and shook her arms, ejecting the empty orange ammunition belts from Ember Celica. Then she withdrew twin red belts of ammunition and threw them into the air, swinging them into her gauntlets and allowing the covers to slide over them.

"_Born with…no life…"_

Yang leapt into the air, firing her new ammunition, which sped through the air with high whines.

"_..into subjugation…"_

Melanie and Miltia backflipped away from the shots which exploded where they struck the ground, and then Melanie charged forwards.

Yang continued to fire, but the twins dodged each shot, getting closer and closer, Melanie even using her bladed heel to block one of the shots.

"_Treated…like a…worthless animal!"_

Miltia caught Yang's attention, giving Melanie time to lash out with a kick that Yang only just blocked with her left gauntlet.

"_Stripped of…all rights…"_

Yang fired a shot that shattered another pillar, and the unharmed twins dived forwards again, taking her on in tandem.

"_Just a lesser being…"_

Melanie leapt into the air, and kicked out several times, with each one being blocked by Yang, before dropping to the floor in a crouch and allowing Miltia to leap over her to strike.

"_Crushed by…"_

Distracted by Miltia's attack, Yang didn't see Melanie rise to her feet and kick out – hard – several times. 

"_Cruel…worthless human rule!"_

Yang was thrown through the air, landed hard on the ground, and fired both gauntlets to boost herself back to her feet, sprinting forwards and unleashing a massive punch that connected squarely with Melanie and knocked the white-clad girl down.

"_When it started…"_

Left on her own, Miltia engaged Yang directly, the two girls trading blows, Yang maintaining a big grin on her face the entire time.

"_All we wanted was a chance to live our lives."_

Unfortunately, Miltia's claws, while fast and deadly, simply couldn't match up to the sheer power and intensity of Yang's recoil boosted punches, and with a flurry of blows, Yang sent the red-clad twin flying with a cry, smashing through another pillar.

"_Now in darkness."_

Melanie had just risen to her feet, but she wasn't getting any reprieve from Yang, who leapt towards her, and lashed out with a punch, forcing Melanie to hastily dodge. She blocked another punch with a kick, backflipped away from another, and then rose from her crouch and engaged Yang herself.

"_Taking anything we want and we will rise."_

The two girls matched each other's kicks handily, one, two, three.

"_We'll rise…"_

Yang fired a punch, which Melanie dodged, and replied in kind with a flurry of kicks, each blocked by Yang's gauntlets.

"_We'll rise…"_

Melanie launched another kick that knocked Yang backwards a few paces, and then she skated forwards, aiming small kicks at Yang.

"_From shadows we'll descend upon the world."_

Once again, the two matched Each other's footwork, stepping carefully before launching equal kicks, Melanie slowly driving Yang backwards, until Yang decided to use her hands again, blocking a kick and spinning around, and then firing a blast that propelled her elbow into Melanie's solar plexus.

Melanie gasped and was knocked back a step, allowing Yang to grab her right wrist.

"_Take back what you stole."_

Her hair glowing a fiery golden-white, Yang spun Melanie around, spun herself around the girl's arm, and snapped her leg out, kicking her hard in the forehead.

The music changed as Melanie fell limply to the ground, Yang rose to her feet, and a sad warble echoed through the air as she looked around.

A spotlight snapped on as Melanie staggered away and the music reached its peak, revealing the reason for the change: Junior Xiong, illuminated in the spotlight, hefting a large projectile launcher over his shoulder.

"You're gonna pay for this," he said, echoing his earlier statement.

Yang drew back her fists and charged.

Junior levelled his launcher and fired four small projectiles at Yang, forcing her to jump away from the explosions, rolling across the ground and rising in a crouch.

"_Come at me,"_

Junior aimed and fired again, the four min-rockets roaring through the air.

"_And you'll see…"_

Yang knew she couldn't dodge those blasts, and she drew back her arms and fired several times, the force of her ammunition blocking the rockets with a large cloud of smoke.

"_I'm more than meets the eye."_

Junior drew back the weapon, the back half sliding up to cover up the front as he leapt through the cloud of smoke the projectiles collision had created.

"_You think that..."_

He swung with the resultant club, dealing powerful blows that knocked Yang back. Caught off-guard by the sudden attacks, Yang could only take the strikes as best she could.

"_You'll break me…"_

Yang rolled with the blows, and looked up just in time to see Junior swinging his weapon, a mighty blow that knocked her flying through the air.

"_You're gonna find in time."_

Yang landed hard, smashing through several glass structures, and Junior smiled, bringing the club up behind his head, resting it on his left shoulder.

"_You're standing too close to a flame that's burning."_

Yang rose to her feet, with a large grin on her face, and she chuckled as her hair began to glow. She slammed her gauntlets together, and her hair briefly shot upward, glowing with a flaming light.

Yang charged, and Junior brought up his launcher and fired.

"_Hotter than the sun in the middle of July."_

Yang sidestepped the projectiles with ease, and Junior switched his weapon to the club form again as she got close and swung. Yang ducked with ease, and lashed out with several powerful punches. To his credit, Junior was taking far more hits than his subordinates had.

"_Sending out your army but you still can't win."_

Yang punched and punched again, and dealt a final punch, her eyes glowing red.

"_Listen up silly boy cuz I'm gonna tell you why…"_

The punch connected with Junior's weapon, and he was thrown backwards.

"…_I burn!"_

Junior's weapon had snapped in two, and he landed painfully.

"_Can't hold me now…"_

Junior rolled with the impact, getting to his feet as he looked at what he was holding; the bottle-like remains of his weapon, and a few strands of Yang's blonde hair.

"_You got nothing that can stop me – I burn!"_

He looked at Yang and smirked.

Yang gasped in shock, her lilac eyes turned red, and she drew back her gauntlets, as her hair exploded in flames, and a fiery power wave shattered the glass behind her.

"_Swing all you want…"_

She charged once more, far faster than she had before, running full tilt for Junior, who had just started to realize that this might have been a bad idea…

Yang screamed as everything around her turned white in her vision, she drew back her right fist, and punched.

"_Like a fever I will take you down!"_

The blow connected squarely with Junior's left cheek, throwing him through the window and outside the stone building.

Junior groaned as he lay on the ground at the feet of a black and red clad girl in a cape.

Yang leapt out after him, and landed solidly.

"Yang?" asked Ruby curiously. "Is that you?"

"Oh!" replied Yang, as the red glow faded from her eyes. "Hey, sis!" she called.

Ruby put her hands on her hips. "What are you doing here?"

Yang sighed, looking up at the broken moon. "…it's a long story," she said.

**Why did I think that this one would be easier?! Seriously! I Burn just doesn't stop, which makes things get a bit chaotic near the end. Though the speaking bits are always nice to do, and I enjoyed them. I had to watch the trailer quite a few times though. **

**I'm so very sorry that this took so long, everyone. **


End file.
